


Пока только кошмар

by Contesina



Category: Inspector George Gently
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat 2013, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Инспектору снятся плохие сны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пока только кошмар

— Дай мне. — Рука Изабеллы гладит его по плечу, спускается к лопатке. — Я еще не забыла, как ухаживать за ранами.  
Он позволяет ей снять повязки. Два пореза — небольших, но глубоких, от впившихся осколков стекла — снова кровоточат. Джентли сидит на кровати и морщится, пока Изабелла осторожно касается краев ран, вытирает кровь.  
— Я наложу повязки утром. Поспишь пока на животе.  
— Прости, — говорит он, — наверное, я неудачно повернулся.  
За окном еще темно.  
— Что тебе снилось?  
Она слишком хорошо его знает.  
— Если я скажу, что не помню, ты не поверишь? — спрашивает он и слышит в ответ тихий смех.  
— Нет. — Изабелла обнимает его сзади, кладет ладони на живот, позволяет откинуть голову себе на плечо и закрыть глаза. — Что это было?  
Порезы щемят, и он трется спиной о ее грудь, чтобы болью вытеснить воспоминание о кошмаре. Изабелла прижимает его к себе еще сильнее и целует в щеку.  
— Ты, — произносит он, — ты там была.  
— Разве я — кошмар? — выдыхает Изабелла ему в шею, покрывает ее поцелуями, и Джентли тихо ахает от нахлынувшего желания. Они давно друг для друга открытая книга, все прикосновения изучены, но удовольствие такое же острое.  
Пальцы порхают по животу и опускаются на бедро. Джентли хочется направить ее, но он сдерживается и произносит:  
— Темно... мы шли по темной улице.  
— Откуда? — спрашивает Изабелла и прихватывает губами кожу на плече. Завтра там будет засос, но ему все равно.  
— Не помню. Я держал тебя за руку... — и он закусывает губу, когда ладонь опускается на член. Пальцы гладят головку мучительно медленно, и он подается вперед, но Изабелла снова прижимает его к себе. Порезы еще щемят, и это добавляет в ощущения нотку недозволенности.  
— И что дальше? — Она наконец ускоряет ритм, снова целует в плечо, приоткрыв рот; поцелуй выходит влажный, Изабелла выводит языком известный одной ей узор, касается старого бледного шрама и в ту же секунду сжимает пальцы на члене, и Джентли сводит руку в кулак, чтобы не кончить сразу, как пятнадцатилетний мальчишка.  
— Узкая... улочка, — хрипло говорит он, толкается ей в руку, и Изабелла то ускоряет, то замедляет ритм, пока Джентли рассказывает — рваными фразами, шумно выдыхая, выгибаясь, так что порезы впечатываются ей в грудь, и опять чувствуется отзвук боли. Рассказывает о ночной прогулке, тишине, разговоре о каких-то мелочах, и затем — о ярком свете фар и машине, выскочившей словно из ниоткуда, и ее сумочка взлетает над капотом, и Изабелла падает под колеса, из ее рта бежит струйка крови.  
— Ты умерла, — стонет он и бьет кулаком по кровати.  
— Нет, — отрывисто отвечает Изабелла, впивается ему в губы поцелуем и этого достаточно — он кончает со всхлипом и оседает в ее руках. Изабелла гладит Джентли волосы.  
— Ты?.. — спрашивает он, наконец найдя в себе силы поднять голову и открыть глаза.  
Изабелла мягко улыбается и проводит пальцем по его губам.  
— Потом, — говорит она и тянет Джентли за собой на подушки. — Иди сюда.  
Он замечает у нее на груди следы крови и не может удержаться — сцеловывает ее, шепча глупые извинения. Изабелла глубоко вздыхает, когда губы задевают сосок, Джентли еще раз целует его, прихватывая зубами, и скользит рукой Изабелле между ног.  
Глаза Изабеллы темнеют. Ему нравится наблюдать, как меняется выражение ее лица — от предвкушающего до удивленного и нетерпеливого.  
— Быстрее, — говорит она со слезами в голосе, сжимает ноги и дрожит всем телом. Джентли наклоняется и целует ее, но Изабелла прерывает поцелуй, кладет ладонь ему на шею и не отрывает от него взгляда, пока оргазм не отпускает ее.  
Джентли накрывает их одеялом и зарывается лицом Изабелле в волосы.  
— Это всего лишь сон, — говорит она, еще тяжело дыша. — Ты слишком много работал над тем делом.  
Он кивает. Джо Уэбстер любит устраивать аварии для неугодных ему людей, и это просто рабочий полицейский кошмар. А Изабелла рядом, и ее никто не отнимет.  
— Я здесь, я рядом, — слышит он шепот, проваливаясь в сон.


End file.
